PJO Alphabet stories
by Kennytheshark
Summary: These are a collection of stories of many PJO Characters. Starting from A to Z, get ready for hilarious stories about friendship, revenge, pranks, and a lot more. Every chapter's titles are different depending on the letter its on. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this one is a new story so if you'd like to suggest something then please do. I will be writing a title for each chapter based on the letter it's on.**** For example, Chapter A's title will have mostly or all **_**A's **_**at the beginning of each word.**** I really hope you like this story!**

Chapter A

Artemis Angry At Apollo!

Apollo

Is it just me or has this world forget the true and beautiful meaning of my wonderful poetry? My little sis sure does act like it, although, she'll never admit that she is younger than me. After all, when compared to our looks, I outrank her by, hold on, … by a lot, yeah, yeah, that's it. I mean, come on! She appears as a _12 year old! _SERIOUSLY! Who DOES that these days?! Uh, well, I guess I did do that once to get near a very cute _10 year old girl _but, uh, that was a long time ago. Really! What you don't believe me?!

Anyway, I just decided to pay her so called _Hunters _a visit. Why? Easy, one, because I was bored, two, because it's just fun to make my sister angry. Ha Ha! I remember the time I put a tag on all of her Hunters' bows saying, "Made By Apollo Industries." Ha Ha Ha! That was amazing! But, the next morning I found myself barraged by a few dozen arrows. Man, can't she just see that I'm just a handsome guy who plays a harmless trick now and then? Anyway, I put whip cream at the bottom of all of their quivers but only the bottom part so that they wouldn't notice it. Pretty smart of me, eh? I know, amazing of me even though I'm not Athena! I did it so carefully that nobody noticed which was exactly what I wanted! So after setting up everything, I strode into their camp as carefree as going into a room filled with beautiful ladies which I had done plenty of times before.

In less than a second, I had a lot of girls surrounding me and of course my annoying little sister was there to glare at me with her _I'm going to kill you slowly by cutting off your arms and legs and finally your head _stare. Now, under normal circumstances, most people would wet their pants, cry, cower in fear, chicken out, and just become so _uncool_. But I didn't lose my cool. "Hello, little sis!" I said cheerfully. "Don't call me that brother! And anyway, why are you here?" she said in a voice that could have been a demon's. Her Hunters reached for their arrows in their quivers and I smiled and said, "You might not want to do that." Not heeding to my suggestion, they all took out their arrows and had them notched onto their bows. Oh man, you should have seen their faces when they saw their arrows covered in harmless, yet delicious whip cream. "Oh, how sweet, looks like your girls want to feed me some treats," I said grinning at Artemis. As quick as a flash, I took a picture of them on my I-Phone and left!

I'm not scared of her! It's just when she's angry is that I'm scared of her. Especially when her _I'm going to kill you slowly by cutting off your arms and legs and finally your head _stare changed into a _I'll chop off your legs into little pieces and then stretch your arms until you can't feel them _stare. Yikes! I just wet my pants and these are the latest fad! Ugh, I better hurry up and change.

Artemis

Grrr! I'm going to kill Apollo! I'll make sure he'll regret that he ever humiliated my Hunters! If you're wondering what I'm going to do to him, then here it is. I will do something to him that will be worse than death and I know exactly what will do the trick. For any males reading this, I will tell you two things. One: I hate you insignificant, disgusting, stupid creatures. Two: Do not think that I will fail at this goal. Why? Because I have succeeded many times in the past and let me tell you that if I ever catch you harassing a girl, then you can be sure that you will not see the next day!

Anyway, Apollo had uploaded the picture he took of my Hunters to Facebook! In just a few days, he had made my Hunters a laughing-stock! But, thanks to my stupid brother's fault, he gave me an amazing idea. Why don't I just do exactly the same thing, take a picture of him during an embarrassing moment? Although I do not usually enact pranks, I will make an exception for Apollo. There are many times when I want to skin him alive and yet he still keeps on annoying me with his stupid, useless pranks. But my hunters and I are bent on revenge! We'll show Apollo what you get when you mess with me!

Apollo

It's been four days since I uploaded that awesome picture! Strangely enough, Artemis hasn't hit me, roasted me, tanned me, whipped me, or probably most importantly, she hasn't killed me though that's pretty impossible considering the fact that I'm immortal but you get the main point. It makes me wonder how many times I got beat up by my little sister. Hmm, now that I think about it, I don't know because I did it countless times.

Okay, back to the present. I am currently in a five-star casino in Las Vegas. Why am I here? Easy, I'm here to have fun, eat, gamble which is also just for fun because I can make money just thinking about, relaxing, and also hiding from my sister. If you want more info, then: I'm in the penthouse, it has a fifty-inch screen TV with plenty of game consoles and DVD players next to it, a huge fridge filled with all kinds of delicious snacks and drinks, enough furniture to sit an army, and there's a party going on! Ha Ha! It's really amazing how much a party can cure my worries! All the people here, I befriended in just a short time and seeing that I'm handsome, rich, smart, awesome, a poet, and a whole lot of other things, they want to stick around me! You know, whenever I try to imagine Artemis in a party, or gambling in a casino, or relaxing in a hotel, I just suddenly say, "That ain't happening."

A DJ was pumping up the music and everybody was dancing and laughing and chatting. This is what I thrive on! Oh, and also one of my newly made friends is a sponsor for potential models and he offered me a chance to show off my looks at an upcoming event. Man, I can't wait!

Artemis

I can't believe that Apollo chose to come here, a terrible, hot, gambling, disgusting city to hide. Finding him was no problem; after all, I am goddess of the hunt. But just seeing this place makes me even more determined to teach Apollo a lesson. I had sent one of my handmaidens to find out more about what Apollo was planning to do. Not to my surprise, he was planning to win a model contest! What stupidity! But I decided that it was the best opportunity to exact revenge. My handmaiden learned the location of the event and the time it would start. My plan will not hurt him physically but it will scar his silly pride which will do more than a hundred beatings can do!

Apollo

Noooooooooo! I have been completely humiliated! I knew I shouldn't have been too relaxed! Artemis will always get revenge especially if it's me who did it! What she did was a crime against my beautiful handsomeness! When it was my turn to walk out in my dashing suit, I felt like I was at the top of the world. But that quickly changed when I came out, because an arrow whizzed and hit the floor right between my legs. A cloud of smoke made me cough and sputter but that wasn't the worst part! When I looked at my clothes, I nearly screeched with horror! The cloud of smoke had completely ruined my clothes and what's more, another arrow grazed my pants making it fall down. It was right then that I saw perhaps a dozen of Artemis' hunters each take a photo at a different angle of me. After that, I vanished and I went to my room at Olympus nursing my cracked heart. But it was at that moment, all the Olympians appeared in front of me and started laughing at me pointing toward my embarrassing picture! Ahhh! The Horror!

**Hope y****ou guys**** liked it! Tell me what you think about it! **

**And****p****lease please****…..**** SUBMIT SOME IDEAS FOR LETTER B!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Moly! Thank you chinfev1203, WisdomGoddessAthenae, trustingHim17, and MusicRoxMySocks for favoriting, story alerting, and reviewing my story! You guy are amazing and all deserve a drum-roll, confetti, a parade, a stay at a five star hotel, and, and, and, um, hold on I said too much. Anyway, MusicRoxMySocks, thanks for the suggestion! Now I have a great idea for chapter B! This chapter is dedicated to Beckendorf who died during the Titan War. The time setting is between The Battle Of The Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. Please enjoy!**

Chapter B

Beckendorf's Battle Boar

Beckendorf

Man, I am so tired! I can't wait to jump into my bed and have a good night's sleep. If you're wondering what I did working so late, then I'll tell you. Lately, with the war going on, I decided to make a battle machine to help us out. After considering it for a few days, I finally got the great idea to make a mechanical battle boar. So I've been working on it for more than twelve hours!

It's a prototype meaning it won't be able to bring out its fullest potential but it'll give me a good idea of the use it can be once I make an official model. I finally managed to put the finishing touch to it which was the attachment of its tusks which were, in fact, just some swords' blades cut off from their hilts. Patting off the filth on my hands, I admired my handiwork. The automaton that stood before me was coated with steel, the size of a horse, had two tusks ready to stab or slash, translucent glass eyes which would turn red when activated, and a tail with a mace at the end.

I'm planning on putting in even more weapons to the official model like a mini-chain gun that is hidden inside its body or maybe a launcher that shoots out Greek Fire or maybe put in a flame-thrower. Whoops, I'm getting a bit too ahead of myself. First off, I intend on testing it out during Capture The Flag tomorrow. Oh man, but first I got to rest if I'm ever gonna do anything! Good night!

Connor

Okay, you're probably dying to know what I'm up to. Right? Well, I just happened to walk by where Beckendorf was working on this awesome battle boar. Uh, I guess it wasn't actually walking by. It was more like sneaking around trying to see if I could see anything suspicious. Yeah, that's right. I was simply ….. doing guard duty, yeah, that's it. I was simply just doing guard duty. You know, just making sure nobody's having a heart-attack or a stroke. After all, I know CPR.

Uh, sort of, mm, I know it has to do something with pumping the chest up and down and you're supposed to breathe into something. You know what? Why don't we just get back to the main story? As I said before, I was doing guard duty or was it sneaking around? Well, either way, I was there when Beckendorf had just exited his workshop. So, seeing that it was suspicious, I decided to check out the scene. What I found, was so sweet that I wondered if I Christmas had come early. Actually, I thought it was at first one of those fixed rodeo things where you can act like one of those cowboys without the danger of killing of yourself. Well, at least it's a bit safer.

But that thought quickly changed when I saw its tusks and its tail. Woohoo, when I saw them, I was like _Awwwwsome!_ Then I noticed a blueprint on the table which quickly caught my eyes because it wasn't something you see every day. Drawn on it were all kinds of awesome weapons! It was like the kind of things they show in movies. But that wasn't the end! It showed descriptive info on how to attach it onto the boar! So I decided to help Beckendorf a bit meaning I put them all in. There was some stuff that I really didn't get like the wiring and stuff like that but I think I got it right. I can't wait to see it in action!

Beckendorf

When I came into the workshop this morning, the boar-. Let me just say, I felt that something was wrong. Even after I checked everything from the tusks to the tail, which I didn't find a dent, I still couldn't shake off the feeling. It's like somehow a thorn is at the back of my brain, telling me that something ain't right!

But the problem is that I can't find it out! Under normal circumstances I would just take it all apart and examine it till I found something wrong. The main problem, well, it's just that Capture The Flag is this afternoon and I already announced to everybody that I would be testing the boar out today. And because taking it apart and putting it back together was gonna take a lot more than a few hours, not to mention fixing it if there was something wrong, I decided to just tell the thorn to bug off and stick onto something else.

In the end, I decided to just take out boar and pray that nothing bad would happen. Now, I know you might question my sense of trouble but I've felt this sensation before and trouble always follows it. But, hey, who knows? Maybe my sense of trouble is going haywire. I guess I better get it revved up and running before lunch.

Percy

Okay, something is really strange! I am currently being chased by a huge boar that's shooting at me with a chain gun! I thought Beckendorf was good at making things! *Tree near me explodes into a million pieces* What's more! What is with the flame thrower spinning above the boar spitting out burning hot fire?! I thought Beckendorf made a Battle Boar not a Battle Tank that looks like one. Shoot! Now's something is rising out of its back! It's a-. It's a huge cannon! And it has Greek Fire in it! Gain Way!

Connor

Um, you're probably wondering what's with rampaging battle boar that is currently chasing Percy? Yeah, I figured! But it isn't my fault, I mean technically, it is my fault but I didn't mean any harm! I just put some wires together, fused them, put the awesome weapons inside the boar, and left on standby for eight hours. Oh, I guess that's why it's tearing up the whole place. Eh heh, um, I better go before anyone starts suspecting me. What? You want to know how a dumbo like me can wire and set something on standby for eight hours? Well, that's very simple. Because this dumbo read the notes that Beckendorf wrote! Let me guess, you're also wondering how with the notes I made the battle boar go crazy? *Sigh* Yeah, I guess it's because my talent is making trouble. And if you mix it with anything, be it automaton or a hundred bottles of Tabasco, it's still gonna be trouble. See Ya!

**Okay, how was it?! Was it awesome, boring, moderate, in need of something? Please review! Also I'm holding a vote for the next chapter. Do you want it to be about:**

**Clarisse**

**Calypso**

**Connor**

**Chiron**

**Chris**

**Clovis**

**Please cast in your votes! And I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
